Burning Desire
by MissVampire203
Summary: No one keeps track of time when In the city of love. At least not her, who is happier than ever because of this new inspiring place which seems to give her wings.


**A/N: Hello there! This is my first story, so have mercy on me :) I'm kind of nervous about it, so I would really appreciate if you'll leave me a review. Ok now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of the characters.**

* * *

She has been waiting for a long time for it to be over. The pain, the frustration, the pressure. Every horrible thing that was basically her life right now. She couldn't stand the pity looks, the guilt-filled glances anymore. The way her "friends" believed that she was a broken toy that needed to be fixed.

So she ran

* * *

She didn't exactly know how it happened. She didn't pack anything, didn't leave any note, and just took the first flight to **anywhere. **Her mind was clouded by a single hope, a long-lost dream, that she didn't think she could find again. She remembers loosely a past conversation with Stefan, at a time when life wasn't a burden to get up in the morning.

"I wanted to become a writer"

So she holds on to it

* * *

The first thing she does when she arrives in the city is looking for a library. She didn't come to Paris for the sophisticated cafes, the croissants or the berets. She came looking for inspiration, to follow the only dream which she has from her past life. She buys a notebook and that's all she needs. Touching the covers slightly reminds her of the journals, the one which she burned not to long ago with the corpse of her dear brother.

So she brushes off the memory

* * *

A few years have passed. No one keeps track of time when In the city of love. At least not **her, **who is happier than ever because of this new inspiring place which seems to give her wings. She is now standing outside her favourite coffee shop, writing as usual. She lays it all on paper, her thoughts-clouded mind seeming to clear for a moment.

"I would've taken you for a Rome kind of girl, love"

If she didn't know any better, she would have said that it was only an admirer who flirted with her . But that accent, that voice, that "love" brought her an aching pain in her chest because she's been able to avoid her past for so long.

So she confronts it

* * *

She wonders if she lost her mind. Because if someone told her a little time ago that she would be here with Klaus, she would've called them crazy. But it seems that running from your life develops some kind of courage and detachment, that makes you overcome your boundaries.

"Mystic Falls has been boring without you. With no damsel in distress to kidnap, you grow bored quickly."

"I'm sure Caroline managed to keep you entertained."

"Caroline doesn't want to have anything to do with me. Not as long as her dear Tyler is still around."

They are in his mansion now (apparently the Mikaelsons own mansions all over the world). The alcohol has been setting in and she grows oddly comfortable in his embrace.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?

"What do you mean, sweetheart? This is my house, I am the one who should ask that."

"You know what I mean, Klaus…Have you come to Paris just for little chit-chat?"

"Am I not allowed to visit my favourite doppelganger? Plus, the Mystic Falls do-gooders have been quite worried about you. Your departure was fairly unexpected."

"It wasn't unexpected if you think of the numerous times I felt like they've strangled me. I couldn't stand pity and grief anymore"

"Well if it makes you feel any better, then find out they've gotten over you too. It seems like Damon ran away with the villainous Katerina, and Stefan has a fling with my dear sister."

His words don't hurt me as much as I expected. They trigger something else instead: a fire inside of me, that makes me kiss this monster that has killed me before with a burning passion. I may be crazy for doing this, but I feel good for actually giving in to the allure of darkness.

So I let it take me.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Bad, awful, horrible? Please leave me a review so I know what you thought of it. They would make me very happy!**


End file.
